


Bliss

by mittliverskam



Category: SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittliverskam/pseuds/mittliverskam
Summary: Even wishes Isak happy birthday in their Trondheim flat





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do something for Isak's birthday and I only seem to write once a year, on Isak's birthday :)

The light falling across his face woke Even up and he cursed their drunk asses for not drawing the curtains before they fell asleep the night before. He tried to get back to sleep, but his parched mouth and full bladder screamed at him to get out of bed and do something. So he carefully extricated himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, although he doubted that a whole herd of stampeding elephants would have woken Isak up.

Stepping blearily towards the bathroom, he stumbled on a body, which let out a pitiful groan but simply curled over in its unconsciousness. After he was done in the bathroom, Even went to their kitchenette and started a pot of coffee, knowing that the boys would all need some strong coffee when they finally woke up. He poured himself a cup and slowly sipped his coffee as he surveyed his little home. It wasn’t big, but it was his, even all the bodies scattered on the floor.

Isak and Even usually return to Oslo during the summer vacation to visit their families and celebrate Isak’s birthday with Marianne, but they decided to stay in Trondheim this year because Isak had been busy helping out at the Big Challenge organised by NTNU. Jonas, bless his progressive heart, wanted to go to some of the talks at the science festival so the boys decided to visit them in Trondheim and hang out. They had gone to all the concerts and had continued partying after Isak was finally done with his duties the night before. The party had continued till last night with lots of booze and recreational greens, which explained the various unconscious boys lying around their flat

Despite the relatively early hour, Isak was showing signs of waking, so Even poured another cup of coffee and went back to bed. Isak immediately snaked an arm round Even’s waist and tucked his face into his neck, causing a smile to curve on Even’s face. “Thought you’d sleep in a bit more, baby,” Even whispered into his boyfriend’s hair.

“Can’t sleep without you, so stay here with me,” grumbled the other boy.

Even chuckled. “Whatever you say, baby. Want some coffee?” 

Isak made a grabbing motion and hummed happily as he inhaled the scent of coffee and took an appreciative sip. He put the cup on their side table and snuggled back against Even, sighing happily. Warmth suffused Even from head to toe and he hugged Isak closer to him and whispered, “Happy Birthday, baby.”

Isak doesn’t answer, but Even feels the other boy’s smile grow against his skin.


End file.
